Pipper Presents TD fairytales!
by Pipper Pines
Summary: This is my very first TD fractured fairytale. So sit back, relax, and enjoy.
1. Open

**Hey guys! I've got a couple of big announcements. First and foremost (it's a word!), as you probably noticed in the **_**Destiny**_** trilogy, I've started adding openings and closings. Second, Scott, Heather, Alejandro, and Anne Maria are no longer the top four evilest people in TD history in my opinion. The new top FIVE is:**

** Person: Reason:**

**Mal He's just a huge jerk. And evil.**

**Anne Maria She made out with Mike. Not cool.**

**Alejandro Diabolical**

**Scott He got a lot of people eliminated. And nearly ruined Mike's chances with Zoey.**

**Heather She's basically a cool person, other than her obvious scheming tendencies.**

**The order changed due to new developments in Season 5. Mal's obvious crimes (added to the fact that DUNCAN was afraid of him while Mike was in Juvee) make him number one. BTW, this is TDMW: Total Drama's Most Wanted. **


	2. The Cherry Princess

There once lived a king named Chester who had one daughter and four sons. His daughter, Svetlana, was a beauty who was married to another king. His sons, Vito, Mike, Manitoba, and Mal still lived in his castle. One day, he called three of his sons to him.

"Vito, Manitoba, and Mal, I am not getting any younger," said Chester. "I want you three to go out into the world and seek your destinies. Your sister has." The three nodded and left.

"Dad," Mike said. "I'd like to go, too." His brothers had been gone for two weeks. His father finally let him go. Since Mike's brothers weren't very smart or hard-working, their trail was easy to follow. Soon Mike was journeying with them. They came to a giant farm.

"Let's steal all the crops," Mal suggested. Vito and Manitoba helped him get into the fields.

"DON'T!" Mike said. "The farmer and his family worked hard to grow the food. Let's just go." His older brothers left the fields and they continued their journey. They found a fruit stand.

"Let's get the fruit," Manitoba said. "All we have to do is kill the fruitseller." Mal and Vito made a fire.

"Leave him alone," Mike said.

"Killjoy," Mal muttered. They continued.

A pond loomed in front of them. Several fat fish were swimming in it.

"Let's catch 'em," Vito said. Manitoba and Mal sharpened sticks.

"Leave the fish alone," Mike sighed. "There's a castle up ahead. We'll get better food there." The four brothers arrived and banged on the door. A fat man came to it.

"Hi," he said. "I'm Owen. Come in for dinner." They hungrily devoured their dinners and went to bed. The next morning, Owen called them into a room.

"You must complete three tasks and set this castle free," he said. "Mal, as the oldest, you will attempt the first task: trimming the garden, which has been overgrown with so many vines that it would take many hands to fix it; if you can't do it by sundown, you will turn to stone." Of course, Mal couldn't do it, and turned to stone. Vito and Manitoba couldn't either, but Mike had assistance from the farmer whose fields he had saved. The second task was that the key to the princesses' bedroom had been lost. The fish Mike had saved came to his aid by retrieving the key. The third task was to tell which of the four princesses had eaten a cherry. The oldest had eaten a spoonful of honey, the next a piece of candy, and the next a piece of sugar. The fruitseller could tell which princess— Princess Zoey—had eaten the cherry. Mike broke the enchantment, married Princess Zoey, and lived happily ever after. Zoey's sisters were married to Mike's brothers.


	3. Cherry Red and the Seven Friends

Long ago, there lived a king named Vito. He had a single daughter, the daughter of Katie, his first wife. To raise Cherry Red (his daughter), he married a girl named Anne Maria. Anne Maria was beautiful, yet vain. When King Vito disappeared, Anne Maria began to treat Cherry Red badly. Cherry Red's bright red hair and porcelain skin made her jealous. She had a magic compact.

"Mirror, Mirror, in my hand, who's the fairest in the land?"

"You are, my queen." This answer kept her happy for many years, until Cherry Red was 18.

"Mirror, Mirror, in my hand, who's the fairest in the land?"

"Cherry Red."

"Cherry Red! Mal!" said the queen, calling in the huntsman. "I want you to take Cherry Red into the woods, tie her to a tree, and leave her for wild animals to find."

"Yes, my queen."

The huntsman set out with the princess and told her everything. Mal released her and told her to run.

The princess ran until she came to a large cottage. Since it was so dirty, she cleaned it up. She fell asleep upstairs on one of the seven beds. The owners of the cottage came home. Their names were: Dawn, Courtney, Heather, Gwen, Sierra, Lindsay, and Bridgette. When they found the ginger, they were surprised.

"The princess!" whispered Courtney in awe. Cherry Red awoke with a start.

"I have to go!" she said. Then the whole story came out. She stayed with her seven new friends for three months. Then, Anne Maria discovered where she was. Furious, she then poisoned a huge cherry. She went to the cottage.

"A cherry, my pretty?" she said. She was disguised as an old woman. Zoey ate the cherry—then fell to the floor as if dead! When her friends came home, they were sad and put her in a glass coffin.

Quite some time later, a prince rode by with his sister and servants. Mike (the prince) fell in love with Cherry Red. He gave her a kiss—and she awoke! Anne Maria was tried and found guilty for attempted murder. Mike and Cherry Red ruled the kingdom for the rest of their lives.


End file.
